Part Ways
by Volcano396
Summary: The sequel to A Whole New Freindship. What can Snivy do when Oshawott is picked? Can she do anything at all to see him again? Mild romance.


Me: Since you guys liked A Whole New Friendship so much, I'm doing a Sequel! This is after a month A Whole New Friendship happened. So hope you enjoy the sequel, Part Ways. Snivy, disclaimer. Snivy: Volcano396 does not own Pokémon.

Part Ways

The once very jolly Snivy was crying next to a tree. She couldn't believe what happened. They took him away from her.

Flashback

Snivy and Oshawott had been dating a month after the incidents a month ago. They have, and always loved each other. They were standing next to each other. Tepig was also there. There was also a Professor Juniper and a new male trainer. He was ready to pick his starter. So far, they either picked Tepig or a different Oshawott and Snivy. The trainer was looking at the tree starters in front of him. "I pick…" He suddenly said. Snivy and Oshawott were holding hands. "… Oshawott!" He exclaimed as he pointed at Oshawott. Just then, Snivy and Oshawott could feel their hearts break. Professor Juniper then said "Okay." She said as she put Tepig and Snivy in their poke balls. That was the last time she saw Oshawott.

End of Flashback

Snivy was ultimately depressed after that she didn't talk to anyone. Pokémon or human. All she could think about was Oshawott. No one could replace him. She didn't have anyone to talk to or play with. Oshawott was her only friend. 'More like boyfriend' she thought. She then heard the doors to the lab open. She looked over and saw Professor Juniper. "Snivy, a trainer is here." She said. Snivy nodded slowly and slowly walked into the lab. She didn't care anymore if she got picked.

All she cared about in her life was Oshawott. But he is gone now. She then stood in front of the girl trainer. She didn't pay any attention to the conversation. The only thing she noticed was when the girl said "Snivy." Snivy slowly nodded as she watched the other Pokémon get sucked into their poke balls. As soon as the girl got Snivy pointed to it to signify she wanted to go in it. She was then sucked in by the red light, and went in the poke ball. As soon as she was in it she cried. She just cried. She had no idea how long she was in there for but she was let out at some point. She was at a camp where the trainer set up for the night. "Hi!" The girl exclaimed. Snivy was dead silent. "Ummm… not the talker I see." She said. Snivy then crawled into a sleeping bag that was for her. She slept the whole night through as if the trainer was a ghost.

As Snivy woke up, she could smell the food her trainer was cooking. She woke up silently and crawled out of her sleeping bag. She sat next to her trainer. The girl looked at her. "Good morning." She said. Again, Snivy was dead silent. The trainer sighed. She then gave Snivy a bowl of poke food. Snivy slowly ate it. When her trainer was done eating her food, they soon reached Acullma Town. "Hey Rachel!" A Boy shouted. Snivy's trainer looked up. "David!" She shouted as she walked up to him. "How have you been?" He asked. "I've been good. Want to battle?!" She asked. "Sure!" He said.

Snivy looked up. She was her only Pokémon so she was going to battle. "Go Oshawott!" David said as an Oshawott came out. Wait. This isn't a normal Oshawott. That is the Oshawott She loves! "Snivy! (Oshawott!)" Snivy exclaimed as she ran to Oshawott. "Oshawott! (Snivy!)" Oshawott exclaimed as he ran to her also. They hugged right away and then kissed each other. Right then the trainers were confused but then they understood it then. They smiled. "Sniv Snivy. (I missed you.)" Snivy said. "Osha Oshawott. (I missed you too.)" Oshawott said. They then kissed for a long time.

2 months later…

Snivy and Oshawott were no longer Snivy and Oshawott they were now Servine and Dewott. After that scene two months ago their trainers dated and traveled together. They were sitting at a camp they set up. "Dew Dewott Dew. (Good night Servine.)" Dewott said. "Ser Servine Ser. (Good night Dewott.)" Servine said. "Sniv Snivy Snivy Sniv. (Good night mom and dad.)" Their son Snivy said. Servine and Dewott smiled. They kissed and then they all fell asleep.

Me: This is my longest Story yet. Please comment everyone. Again, dedicated to MewLover54.


End file.
